Roller Coaster
by Chibi AngelStar
Summary: (Rated for safety.) My first Yu-Gi-Oh fic! Anyway- The yamis and hikaris go on a trip to the amusement park. Ryou wants a stuffed animal to rival Yugi's and Malik's, but in order for Bakura to even try, Ryou has to ride the roller coaster with him...


Angel: CS's friend is moving away... What?! She was my friend too!  
  
Toy: -.- Right. Moving along. This is just the result of writer's block. We can't come up with a way to begin our fics, so... We came up with "Roller Coaster"! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: We do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! A famous person whos name is too famous to mention, we can only say that we WISH we where the owners. - There, it's been said.

* * *

Ryou groaned, "Not again! Anything but that, Bakura!" His hand was holding his stomach and he was leaning on his yami's shoulder for support.   
  
They had just gotten off the 'Tower' [1] and Ryou wasn't very happy, or healthy, that Bakura had talked him into getting onto that... that... thing. A few steps ahead, more like 200 to Ryou, sat Malik and Yugi. Apparently, Yami and Marik were visiting some rides that scared the skin off their hikaris.  
  
"Ugh..." Ryou mumbled, plopping down on the seat next to Malik.   
  
"Now what did Bakura drag you off to?" Malik asked, dropping his slice of pizza back down on the plate. Ryou grimaced at the site and slowly turned green, and within seconds, he busted out of his seat and ran down the path holding his hands over his mouth and looing like an alien who was being hunted down by crop farmers. [2]  
  
"It was just the 'Tower'. It can't be that bad!" Bakura answered for his dazed hikari, "Where's Marik and that Ra-forsaken Pharoah?"  
  
"He and Marik left us behind so they could visit those rides," a dark cloud suddenly appeared over Yugi's head equipt with chibi lightening bolts and chibi raindrops as he pointed over his shoulder, "... over there."  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow at the gesture and smirked, "What? You two were scared?"   
  
Arms wrapped around Bakura's arm and a chibi faced Ryou appeared, his eyes wide as dishes and grin reaching the stars, "Bakura would NEVER leave me!"  
  
"Atleast we know your feeling better." Bakura muttered, faintly smirking.  
  
Malik and Yugi grimaced and pouted at Ryou's enthusiasim and Yugi poked at his melting slushie. Their faces became brighter than Christmas trees as stuffed animals were placed before them.   
  
"IKIMONOS [3]!" They cried, hugging the stuffed animals tightly, and maybe.. a litte TOO tight.  
  
Yami grinned, seating himself down next to Yugi and placing a kiss on his hikari's already pink face. Instead of sitting, Marik stood behind Malik, hands on his hikari's shoulders. Ryou looked at the stuffed animals with dull want and turned to Bakura, his eyes widening with a glassy effect.  
  
"Not the puppy-eyes, Ryou! Again?!" Bakura looked to the side, trying to avoid Ryou's puppy-eyes.  
  
"Only if you win me something bigger than both theirs combined! Pretty, pretty, pretty please, Bakura?"   
  
Bakura groaned and hesitantly sighed in defeat, "All right..."  
  
"I doubt you'll find anything bigger than these, Tomb Robber [4]." Yami snickered, his arm wrapped around Yugi's waist.  
  
"We searched the whole place and these are they biggest prizes we've seen." Marik said, becoming the back up.  
  
"Since when did you back him up, Wanna-be?!" Bakura growled.  
  
"Wanna-be? Why I outta-" Marik glared at the innocent looking Ryou as Bakura was tugged at.  
  
"Can we go now?!" Ryou whined, continuously tugging at Bakura's arm.   
  
"Fine." Bakura disappeared in the crowd of people, holding Ryou's hand tightly, just so he wouldn't lose the little hikari. Or was it because he didn't want to lose contact? [5]  
  
A few minutes later, Ryou was digging his feet into the pavement.   
  
"Where are we going, Bakura?" He asked.  
  
"We're going up there." Bakura replied, pointing at the large, LARGE roller coaster ahead of them.  
  
Ryou gasped and suddenly he fainted, and would have hit the ground pavement had it not been for Bakura's reflexes. He picked Ryou up, bridal style-mind you, and carried him up to the end of the line. He, I mean they, didn't have to wait very long before Bakura seated Ryou in the seat and sat down next to him. Ryou's chocolate eyes opened slowly and he groaned, trying to stand up, but was restriced from such.   
  
"Bakura?" He whispered, noticing the large grin on his yami's face, "Where are we?"  
  
"EEP!" Ryou screamed as he felt himself oddly become a slave to gravity. His arms shot out and clung to his yami tightly, so tight, you could think he was choking Bakura.  
  
Bakura chuckled and threw his arms in the air, but was suddenly restrained as Ryou became squished against him, somehow free of his belt. He was holding on and his hands gripped Bakura's snowy hair. Ryou let out a squeak as he felt the seat lift and still for a moment.   
  
"Baku...RA!!!!" Ryou gasped as his breath was knocked from him as the seat was literally 'dropped'.   
  
His blush had been from the excitement of the ride, but apparently Bakura was also excited... in a different way. He scooted far to the other side and soon regretted his next action. He had looked down. The wind rushed against his face roughly and he screamed highly as a tunnel, if you will, came over the seat. Ryou began to regain his breath as the ride came to a hault. His face heated and he was glad that it was in the night. [6]  
  
St-st-stop, Bakura. This is a public ride.  
  
And? There's never a bad time to make you blush.  
  
Ryou squealed as he felt a warm hand slither up his leg , and hot breath on his neck. Maybe it was a bad idea to wear shorts today! [7] A scream escaped his lips as he was dragged back down by the force of gravity and kenetic energy [8]. Bakura was laughing as his hikari's arms were tightly laced around his neck and cheek pressed against his. Ever so smoothly, he pulled Ryou onto his lap, feeling Ryou's cheeks heating up. The ride slowly began to slow down and came to a complete stop. The volunteer [9] stared at them for a moment before Ryou jumped out of Bakura's arms and stood on the steps, waiting for his 'dying-of-laughter' yami.   
  
"Well, aren't you going to get off?" Ryou asked, still shaking from the shock.   
  
He looked around for anyone else who was sending them crazy looks. His eyes widened and he turned around. That volunteer had winked at him. Ryou shuddered. A growling sound emitted from behind him and he glanced over his shoulder to see Bakura lifting the volunteer off the ground by his creased collar.   
  
"Don't look at him again. Got it?!" Bakura growled, oblivious to the stares he received.  
  
The volunteer nodded vigerously, but wasn't dropped to the ground until a 'satisfying' pop and crack was sounded. Obviously, the volunteer had broken something. Bakura slipped an arm around Ryou's waist and grinned down at him.   
  
"What? He looked at you." He defended himself, trying to avoid the look on Ryou's face.  
  
"And?" Ryou asked.  
  
Bakura leaned down, pressing his forehead on the side of Ryou's head, "Only I can look and wink at you."  
  
"What have you two been up to!? People are whispering!" Yugi interrupted, throwing popcorn at Ryou to get his attention.  
  
"And why are you looking like that, Ryou?" Marik asked, snatching a handful of Yugi's neglected popcorn, starting a fight between him and Yami.  
  
"Don't you mean 'What'd you do this time, Bakura'?" Malik snickered, a new slice of pizza on his plate.  
  
"Yeah! What did you do, Tomb Robber? Steal from the volunteers?" Yami asked, dodging a piece of popcorn.  
  
"None of your business!" Bakura replied, grimacing as Marik missed again.  
  
A giant green question mark appeared over Ryou's head, "Bakura, you promised to win me a prize!"  
  
"All right then, let's go get it." Bakura replied, his hands on Ryou's hips as he guided him forward, away from the other yamis and hikaris.   
  
Ryou blushed as he willed himself to be guided.  
  
"Just you all wait. There will be a REAL show when they get home." Malik snickered under his breath, causing Yugi to snatch a napkin from the center of the table and hold it over his nose.

* * *

Angel: You answer the notes, Toy.  
  
Toy: All right. Fine.  
  
[1] The 'Tower' is a ride in Panama City that Angel didn't want to get on. She was SCARED! Hehehe...  
  
[2] Just HAD to put that there.   
  
[3] Means 'animals'.  
  
[4] Well, if Bakura calls Yami 'Pharoah' then Yami can call Bakura 'Tomb Robber'!  
  
[5] Bakura's being a naughty little boy!  
  
[6] It would be more exciting if it was in the night.  
  
[7] He always wears those jeans! I mean, come on. Just imagine Ryou in some cropped blue jean shorts. Ahh...  
  
[8] Sorry, that wasn't supposed to be there... Whoopsies.  
  
[9] Where I live, in the summer, teens can volunteer to work at public places. A summer job, if you will!  
  
Angel: I wanted it to be longer and I also wanted it to be a yoai.   
  
Toy: It's good enough that had yoai hints. Come on!   
  
Angel: I guess. As you can tell, it was all yami/hikari and hikari/yami here. Those are my fave pairings!   
  
Toy: Anyway, we apologize for all the notes. Say sorry, Angel.  
  
Angel: Sorry.... It was still fun to write though! 


End file.
